For Spark's Sake
by TyLeeChan
Summary: Aftermath: Starscream was sick of listening to Prowl and being forced to do what he said. He wanted to do his own thing. Have his own abilities. Be in control of his own life...er...death Sequel to Meaning of Sacrifice TFA Animated


**WOOT I got it done before tommorow! YES! You see I'm going on vacation tommorow so I REALLY needed to get it done before then. I was afraid the end would be a little rushed then and it is but not as bad as I had hoped. This is a sequel to Meaning of Sacrifice, which everyone begged and pleaded for it seemed. I must admit I really liked the story but hated how it was written. And I didn't really have any ideas for a sequel. Then Consuelo Higdon, my good buddy, gave me an idea because she's awesome like that. THANK YOU SO MUCH BTW. Okay, this is mostly a transistion kinda story. It combines Meaning of Sacrifice with the twins version of my post-season 3 series (which, seriously, if anyone has name ideas for this it would be very much appreciated, because I don't want to call it season 4 because it is not long enough nor epic enough. And post-season3 is a mouthful XD) so some Justifying the Means content shows up in here. You really don't have to read that all the way to understand most of it, but it would probably be better if you did. Anyways, not much action, more emotional based. The actionwill come, believe me. Okay, well R&R!**

* * *

It was quiet. Not in the eerie sense, though. Almost peaceful. Though he knew whatever was going on in the `bot's processor at the desk was anything but peace. That was fine with him. He should be having a rough time after all the trouble he caused the Decepticons. Not that that was much of a bother either. Seeing Megatron defeated and publicly humiliated was one of the best moments in his life. Er…death.

It was time to try again. Slowly, he crept up behind his target. He had to be careful. Even though he no longer made noises when he touched the ground, this `bot could sense it when somebot was near. But how could you out-stealth a master of stealth? Well, if he could do it in any state, it would be this one.

Then, feeling his timing was right, he leapt forward, his servos extended. He would be able to do it this time. He had to.

Quickly, his target turned around and swatted him away without much effort. There was a burning sensation on his chassis where he was hit, and the force threw him through the wall into another room. He landed in the middle of a hallway, where several `bots ran through him, eager to get to meetings and start their jobs. Not that they knew they were walking through anybot.

He rose up to his stabilizing servos and trudged back into the room. Why bother trying again? He would just be deflected again. What chance did he stand?

"You did better that time. I couldn't tell you were there until a nanoclick before you struck," Prowl informed.

"Yeah…sure." Starscream rolled his viz scanners.

Slag that annoying ninjabot. Why did he have to act so high and mighty? Starscream remembered a time when he was feared by low-life Autobots like him. When he had the whole city of Detroit practically at his will. Then he had to blunder up and go offline. Now there was no iota of respect for him. He just mocked his efforts at being able to do something.

And then there was Optimus Prime. Oh wait…he forgot. He was Optimus _Magnus_ now. It was all his fault that he was stuck here to begin with. If Prowl wasn't so set on 'helping' him somehow, Starscream could be doing whatever he wished. He could be performing more experiments and discovering all of the abilities he now possessed. But _nooo_. Prowl made sure if he was out of his sight for more than a cycle that he would find him and drag him back to where he could keep a viz scanner on him.

Optimus stared at the monitor in front of him and shook his head slowly, obviously troubled or overwhelmed. Starscream smiled. Served him right for making Prowl make him stay there. Besides, the `bot had a high-and-mighty attitude, just like Prowl. Thought that they were better than everybot else because they were part of the 'almighty' Earth team. But they weren't anything special. They just got lucky. Very lucky. Why did every time they were involved in something, they got so slaggin' lucky? Starscream probably wouldn't be offline now if it wasn't for their incredible luck.

Then again, they must not be all lucky. If they were, one of them wouldn't be offline right now with him.

The automatic door into the room opened so forcefully that Starscream jumped up in surprise and turned toward it. Stabilizing servos came marching in, an angry resounding echo filling the area as they clanked on the floor. Starscream recognized the sound. This wasn't the first time this `bot had come to visit the Supreme Commander. The Decepticon relaxed and leaned back. It was time to watch the show. With Optimus and this `bot in the same room, it was bound to be entertaining.

"Optimus, what is the meaning of this?" Sentinel exclaimed as he walked up to his desk. Prowl sighed. He sensed the commencing fireworks as well. Optimus looked up from the screen.

"What's the meaning of what, Sentinel?" He asked warily.

"You've vetoed the bill for the reinstatement of offline row! Why did you do that?" He said, slapping a file onto the desk. "It's what everybot wants! It's justice! It's-"

"Sentinel. If you just calm down and talk rationally…" Optimus attempted to speak to no avail.

"It's _you_ who needs to start thinking rationally! You are only in this position because of your sudden popularity, but if you keep making stupid decisions you won't stay popular like this," He paused, "You do want to stay Magnus, right? _Sir_?"

"I didn't veto the bill. It's still under deliberation." Optimus corrected.

"You…You didn't…?" Sentinel sputtered.

"No, I didn't. I need to do more research on the subject and speak over it with the council before I make any real decisions like that." Optimus explained. Sentinel blinked.

Starscream groaned. It wasn't any fun when the problem was resolved in less than a cycle. It was much more amusing when Sentinel exploded and then forced Optimus to then lose his composure. Watching Autobots scream at each other was one of Starscream's favorite pastimes. But it didn't look like it was going to happen this time around. Unless…somebot happened to intervene…

Starscream casually peered over at Prowl. The ninjabot was focused on his former boss, viz scanners almost glazed over in concentration. Perfect. He wouldn't notice little ol' Starscream making some helpful suggestions to Sentinel. The show may still go on.

He crawled over to the giant-chinned `bot, stealing a glance at Prowl every nanoclick to make sure he was safe. Sentinel and Optimus continued to talk, but he ignored them. If he spent too much time listening to their useless conversation, he might make a wrong move and be noticed by Prowl. He was doing a good job too, until a certain name came up and forced him to listen.

"…Megatron offline, right?"

Starscream froze. They were talking about Megatron? Why? Did he have something to do with this? He felt his obsession with the defeat of the leader of the Decepticons muffle his logic circuit's screaming. He had to hear what they were saying.

"I'm not sure, Sentinel." Optimus admitted.

"How can you not be sure? I mean, we've all been affected by him in one way or another," Sentinel narrowed his viz scanners, "You more than others."

"I know, I know. But have you ever wondered how that may affect the rest of the Decepticons?"

"Crush every bit of hope they have left?" Sentinel offered.

"Well, yes, that is possible," Optimus agreed, "But they could also react in a very negative way and we could lose more lives than needed."

Oh. Now Starscream got it. Sentinel wanted Megatron offline. So, there was something they had in common. Maybe he could use this `bot to achieve his own goals, and get Optimus to scream as well. He smirked as he approached Sentinel. He was so close he could touch him. Get into that dense processor of his. Surely it wouldn't be too hard. The idiot would hardly know he was there.

"Not so fast." Starscream winced as he felt the familiar burning impression on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

He turned to glare at Prowl, who looked like he expected this. Starscream hated that he had this 'special' power and he didn't. Hated that he seemed to be the `bot in control. Starscream should be in control, not him. And why could Prowl do this? Because his ancient master said that he knew what was in his spark, and had told Starscream that he was a failure who could never do what his pupil could. Starscream thought he was being biased.

"Nowhere now." He grumbled.

"That's what I thought." Prowl tightened his grip, increasing the pain.

"What was that for!?" Starscream yelped, trying to pull away from the ninjabot. This was impossible and he knew it, but he might as well try.

"Sentinel Prime is a very confused `bot whose life has never been in order. He's the last `bot you'd want to probe into. You might not like what you would find." He said sternly. As if he was his creator or something. Starscream made a face.

"Well, I wouldn't be trying to mess around with him if you would actually let me do what I want." He huffed. It sounded a bit childish, but he felt it was time to complain.

"And cause chaos every nanoclick? I have enough on my conscience as it is."

"Then why couldn't we at _least_ do something else then sit and watch the glitchhead all orbital cycle," He gestured to Optimus.

"Master Yoketron told me to follow my spark," Prowl explained, releasing his servo from the `con's shoulder. Starscream breathed in relief as the pain subsided, "This is where I think it led me."

"To Optimus? Why would he need your help?"

Prowl began to answer but was quickly interrupted by the two `bots in the room that were still online.

"I don't even know _why_ Ultra Magnus ever considered you to be his successor! You must be the least-qualified of everybot on Cybertron! I, on the other servo, actually know how to be a Magnus!"

"Sentinel, we've been through this…"

"Yeah? And I'm already sick of it again. Don't call me back here until you've turned that bill into a law and actually do your job." And with that, Sentinel stormed out of the room. There was an awkward silence that followed, and Optimus sighed in frustration.

"That's why he needs my help." Prowl replied after a few nanoclicks.

"Oh come on. Optimus is a big `bot now, Prowl. He can handle harmless mudflaps like Sentinel without your help," Starscream mocked.

"That's not what my spark tells me." Prowl explicated, "And Master Yoketron said…"

Starscream had had enough. Enough of Prowl's stuck-up nature. Enough of the almighty Master Yoketron and all of his slag. He clenched his servos into fists.

"Do I look like I give a slag about Master Yoketron and whatever the slag he said!? No! Because did you ever realize something, Prowl? WE DON'T HAVE SPARKS ANYMORE!" Starscream shouted, "So anything that glitch ever said wasn't true!"

Prowl looked stunned. Starscream knew he just tore down everything the `bot believed in. And it was completely worth it to see the look on his faceplate. The look that said he didn't have an answer. The look that said that Starscream was actually making sense, and was correct. The look of defeat. For once in his death, Starscream had the upper servo. It was a pleasure he hadn't felt for a long time.

"But…" Prowl began, but Starscream cut it off.

"Don't waste anymore of my time or yours. We both know that I'm right." Starscream snapped. And that's where he left it. Before Prowl could protest anymore or whine about how much disgrace his master just received, Starscream walked over to the other side of the room and sat down, his back to the ninjabot. This was his way of saying he wasn't going to talk anymore. He had been with Prowl long enough to assume the `bot knew this.

Slaggit. Why did Prowl have to be the `bot he was stuck with? If that annoying yellow `bot Bumblebee had gone offline, or his bumbling mudflap of a friend Bulkhead, or even old crusty Ratchet, Starscream wouldn't be in this situation. None of them were concerned about 'following their spark' or any of that slag. He would be free to do anything. They wouldn't know how to stop him, but he, with his superior intellect, would have discovered all of his abilities and no doubt convinced them to leave him be. All of them were dim-witted enough to be tricked easily.

But no. He was with Prowl. Stupid, stuck-up, know-it-all Prowl. The Prowl who was bound and determined to keep him in line and out of trouble. He was only so bold because of their current state. If Starscream was still online, he could have Prowl doing whatever he said instead of vice versa. If Starscream was still online, even if he was offline Prowl wasn't here now, he could be doing so much more.

He found himself fantasizing the possibilities. Megatron, weak and helpless under him, cowering as he went to deliver the final blow. And inside the Autobot's own prison. It would be so easy. But the best part would be his forced final words as he faced the barrel of Starscream's null ray.

"_You…are the rightful leader of the Decepticons."_

Watching his faceplate scrunch up in disgust before offlining him. Knowing he had won. Starscream had been victorious. That was his dream. That was his fantasy. That…could be a reality.

But how? How could he possibly escape the annoyingly watchful viz scanner of Prowl? Prowl was the only one of them that displayed any unique abilities. No matter how much Starscream tried, he couldn't burn anything. Not that Prowl ever gave him a real chance to touch his chassis. He was always one step ahead of him. Slaggit!

But Megatron had to go offline. He had to. Even that glitchhead Sentinel had the right idea about it, though he was seeing it from an Autobot's perspective. All he had done to everybot, how he had led the Decepticons in a completely wrong direction. How he had treated Starscream as the lowest piece of scum in the universe, even though he was indeed capable and a credible threat. It was only right for him to go offline. It was only fair.

Something itched at Starcream's left stabilizing servo. It was an odd feeling. He hadn't actually experienced the sense of touch on many occasions while in this state, most prevalent when Prowl burned him for punishment. But he didn't think much of it, and merely reached down to rub it to relieve the temporary annoyance it brought. When his viz scanners peered down his chassis to identify where it was he should be itching, he received a shock.

Where his stabilizing servo, no scratch that, his entire _chassis_ should have been there was instead nothing. It was as if he was looking through himself to the floor. He stared for a few nanoclicks, making sure it wasn't him imagining things. But when his chassis didn't suddenly reappear he knew it couldn't be his imagination. He lifted his servo to his faceplate and found that is was still there. It was just…invisible.

How could this have happened? He stood up, waving his limbs frantically to see if he would catch a glimpse of them. Nothing. Then he figured it out. A smile crept onto his faceplate that nobot would ever see. He had found out what was in his 'spark', as the ninjabots called it. He had unlocked a power because of his will to offline Megatron. Finally, _finally_, he had his own ability that Prowl didn't. And he was told that he would never be able to do it. Take that, Yoketron!

But how could he be sure there were no loopholes? There was only one test left. Very carefully, making sure no unneeded noises were made, Starscream slunk over to the ninjabot. Prowl still looked perplexed after their latest conversation. And yet he was still at Optimus's side, whispering words of encouragement that only Optimus probably cared about. When he was close enough to him, Starscream threw his servo right in front of Prowl's viz scanners and let it hang in the air for a nanoclick.

There was no response. No swat. No glare. No 'Leave me alone, I'm busy, Starscream'. It was just Prowl, staring ahead as if there was no chassis-part in front of him.

Perfect. Starscream knew exactly what he needed to do.

* * *

Prowl frowned. Why wouldn't Starscream listen to him? He had gone into his 'I don't want to talk to you anymore' stage that he often went in, and he knew it was better not to bother him. But he also knew that he was wrong. So very wrong. They both still had their sparks, even though they were not part of their chassis anymore. He looked down at the Matrix that sat on Optimus's desk. That's where their sparks were. He wondered if he could pick his own out from the rest of the fragments…

He didn't have time to think about anything so trivial. Optimus needed him. That last verbal abuse from Sentinel had taken its toll. The new Magnus stared at the screen in front of him with a weary expression. There was so much work that had to get done. Even Prowl didn't understand half of the procedures Optimus had to go through.

Prowl often wondered if this was what his commander really wanted. He had watched him through the process of succession, and he had never seemed very enthusiastic about it. According to the council nobot has ever displayed the level of control over the Magnus Hammer that Optimus had and hadn't been an eventual Magnus. And he had been the citizen's popular choice as well as the former leader of the Autobot's hand-picked successor. This plus his current attitude led Prowl to believe Optimus was partially coerced into the position. Not to say he was completely against the title. Prowl had heard him say himself that he had once aspired to be what he was this orbital cycle.

That didn't matter now though. Whether he wanted to or not, he was Optimus Magnus, Supreme Commander of all Autobots.

The screen in front of Optimus buzzed to light, and a very familiar faceplate filled it.

"Boss-bot! You'll never believe how far we've gotten!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "Oh, I mean…We've managed to progress very uh…well. Very well. Sir."

"Bulkhead, I've told you already, you don't have to call me 'sir'." Optimus reminded with a smile.

"I-I know that, sir- I mean, Optimus Magnus, sir- I-I mean….!"

"Just 'Boss-bot' is fine."

Prowl couldn't help smiling as well. Bulkhead had recovered well. But even with all he had gone through, he was still the same. A bit dim in the processor, but with a spark set in the right place.

"Well, Boss-bot, everything seems to be running smoothly. We've been able to use the Decepticon coding you got from Megatron and all the others to nullify the effect of transwarp energy and…" Bulkhead went on to say many long and scientific words about space bridge technology that Prowl barely comprehended, which only made him more shocked that they were coming out of Bulkhead's mouth. He had seen him talk about space bridges like this before, but it was still something you wouldn't expect. "…so it should be up and running in…oh, I dunno…a deca-cycle? Give or take a few…"

"That sounds great, Bulkhead. You're really doing a good job up there."

"Thanks, Boss-bot!" Bulkhead beamed. Then, in the background, there was a distinct sound of clanging and a few `bots yelling. Bulkhead turned and looked off-screen, his proud faceplate quickly turning embarrassed, "Uh…gotta go. There's been an…accident…"

The screen blacked out. Prowl was impressed at the fact that a blunder had been made and it wasn't done by Bulkhead. He remembered the path of destruction that was usually left behind him. He was also impressed by how well Bulkhead had taken to his new job. He had matured a bit and had learned to handle new levels of responsibility.

It was interesting seeing everything from a Magnus level of security. Not many other 'bots probably knew about the space bridge project that Bulkhead was in charge of. Or about Ultra Magnus's current health. Although he had made several public appearances where he assured the citizens of Cybertron he was on a good recovery, Prowl knew from secret teleconferences that the former leader of the Autobots was dying. He wasn't quite ready to tell everybot yet, but he promised he would in good time. Optimus was against the deception, but agreed to it nonetheless. He trusted in his predecessor's ability to judge situations. Prowl respected that.

Prowl turned to check up on Starscream, knowing he would probably take advantage of his lack of attention and try to do something mischievous. His viz scanners widened. Starscream wasn't sitting in the corner as he was before. In fact, he wasn't in the room at all. Prowl focused, trying to use one of the new abilities he had discovered. After much experimentation he had found that Starscream left a residual purple aura in the air that made a great path to follow when hunting him down. But now, he couldn't even see that. What was going on?

The door opened up as abruptly as it had earlier that orbital cycle, and just that fact alone should have clued Prowl in to who was coming. But it didn't make sense. He had just practically threatened _not_ to come back to the room. Why would he return so quickly? Unless…somebot else was involved.

Optimus looked up, as surprised as Prowl was to see their visitor.

"What are you doing back here, Sentinel?" He asked, "I thought that…"

"Well you thought wrong. Again. Think just because you're Magnus you know everything?" He snapped. In a very familiar fashion. Instantly Prowl knew that Starscream was definitely influencing Sentinel. But he couldn't see him still, even now that he knew he was in the room with him.

He had to act fast, before Starscream made too much damage for Sentinel. Or vice versa.

* * *

Ah. It felt good to be in a `bot's processor. To feel their every thought pulsating through your own. Like you could actually control their fate. Their actions. Their attitude. Starscream relished the feeling as he fueled Sentinel's negative thoughts. Prowl was behind Optimus, looking more confused than ever. He probably had no idea what was going on. He probably couldn't even comprehend the fact that Starscream had an ability that he didn't. All the more pleasing.

He didn't pay too much attention to what Sentinel was actually saying to Optimus. He didn't really care. But every now and then doubts would arise in the glitchhead's processor about continuing the argument. Starscream would just have to remind him how important it was, and it would continue as if nothing had happened.

Eventually, he would take control of the conversation, demand Megatron be sent to offline row, and be victorious. It wasn't a very thought out plan. In fact, it wasn't a very good plan either. He didn't like it himself. But it was the only one he had at the moment, and even if it failed he knew that he would be planting a seed in Optimus's processor about Megatron's sentence. He would see things Starscream's way. Who would seriously still want that scumbag online?

Optimus was almost to a breaking point now. He could see the strain on his faceplate. Good. Good.

The door opened behind him, catching both of the `bot's attention. Bad. Bad!

Sentinel turned around quickly, a bit on edge because of his anger. Two `bots walked in, very serious looks on their faceplates. One of them Starscream recognized as one of the Elite Guard members. A ninjabot, if he remembered correctly. The other looked dull and boring and was no doubt part of something scientific.

"Jazz? Perceptor? What are you doing here?" Sentinel growled as if this was his office. Starscream wondered if Sentinel was denser than Lugnut. He sure was about as ugly…

"We need to speak with Optimus Magnus immediately." The sciencebot, Perceptor replied monotonously.

"Oh, so you think you can just barge in and interrupt us?" He glared at the other `bot, Jazz, "Just because you are Optimus's favorite to be the commander of the Elite Guard?"

"Woah, hold up there! Who said anything about Elite Guard commander?" Jazz turned to Optimus, "Haven't you told him already?"

"I haven't exactly gotten the chance to." Optimus sighed.

"What? Tell me what?"

"Sentinel, _you_ are the `bot I've nominated to be Elite Guard commander. Though I doubt the council will agree with me if you keep up this behavior." Optimus informed.

Starscream felt Sentinel slowly releasing his anger in shock and disbelief. No! This couldn't be happening! Not so quickly, anyways! He fought to regain control but barely found himself able to remain in his processor. Sentinel was becoming aware of an outside influence. He had to remain more subtle if he wished to stay longer and hopefully restart his plan. Somehow. It seemed pretty hopeless now, but there was always a way. Usually.

Sentinel had decided to shut up now, knowing it would only make the situation worse. His conscience was finally gaining up on all he had said. There was a distinct feeling of remorse. Starscream hated that feeling.

"Optimus Magnus, sir, there has been a break-out at the stockade." Jazz announced.

"What!?" Sentinel exclaimed. Starscream sighed. Oh, how quickly a `bot would go against what he had previously told himself.

"Who was it?" Optimus asked gravely. Sentinel's processor already was screaming that is was Megatron or Shockwave. Starscream winced, hoping it wasn't true.

"Swindle and Blitzwing." Both Sentinel and Starscream were relieved.

"Start a search on them immeadiately." He commanded. "How did they get out?"

"That's a bit complicated…" Perceptor admitted, "I think that it would be best if we spoke to you…alone now."

"What!? What can Optimus hear that I can't?" Sentinel fumed. Starscream paused. Maybe that anger would come back and he could put it to good use.

"It isn't like that, SP. Just don't know if you'll take it the right way…" Jazz warned.

"If I'm going to be the head of the Elite Guard I think I should know about the break out of two `cons." Sentinel reasoned. Jazz looked hesitantly at Perceptor.

"Okay…don't go all crazy on us though."

"The cause of the break out was identified shortly afterward. It was…because of…" Perceptor paused, seemingly choosing words or something. Or at least, that was all Starscream could tell from his facial expression.

"Jetfire let the `cons out, SP." Jazz finished. "And then he attacked Jetstorm, trying to offline him. We found the twins in the cell together."

The sudden bursts of emotions made Starscream cry out. Instantly when those two names were spoken aloud, images of two young `bots appeared in Sentinel's processor. They looked familiar to Starscream, but he couldn't place it. The images he could deal with. But these feelings of love, attachment, caring…it was too much. Obviously Sentinel had kept all these feelings bottled inside, because they were strong. Those two probably didn't even know how he felt about them.

Sentinel didn't reply, simply taking in the reality of it all.

"What?" Optimus asked for Sentinel, "Why?"

"We aren't sure yet…it seems that we were not successful in Project Safeguard…there is still Decepticon coding in the twins from when we reprogrammed them…I'm still not completely sure though," Perceptor explained, "They are a threat to each other and the public. We've had to quarantine them…"

"Quarantine them!?" Sentinel shouted, unable to keep it in any longer "They're `bot's Perceptor, _`bots_! They wouldn't do anything to anybot!"

The emotions became even more flared up. Starscream tried desperately to wrench himself out of the processor, but he was too far in to pull out so quickly. More images. This time of a young femme. She looked kind of familiar to Starscream. The feelings affiliated with her, however, were not. Grief. Regret. Self-hatred. And a love different than the one he had with the the other `bots. This one resembled…passion. They were invading Starscream's own emotions. He couldn't take it much longer.

"Didja completely miss the part about `fire tryin' to offline `storm?" Jazz asked.

"But…B-but…" That's when it happened. Without even thinking, Sentinel ran out the door. In doing so, he ejected Starscream out. No longer did they share a will of offlining Megatron. Sentinel wanted to take down two different `cons now.

Starscream sat down, bewildered. He could still feel those emotions coursing through him. He didn't like it. Didn't want to feel it. But it was too late. They were stuck there now.

Whether he liked it or not, he wished he had listened to Prowl's advice.

* * *

"…so Cliffjumper was telling the truth?" Optimus asked.

"It appears so." Perceptor agreed.

"That settles it then." He pressed a button and the screen before him came to life, "He'll receive his 'Prime' status within a deca-cycle. If you and the council approve, that is."

"I don't see any other reason why he shouldn't be the head of Intel."

"Thank you very much for telling me all of this, Perceptor." Optimus said, "And I hope you set things right with the twins."

"I…I will do my best." Perceptor nodded, then left the office, leaving Optimus. Save the two ghosts in the room.

Prowl heaved a long sigh. So much had happened in such a short time. It pained him to hear about the twin's fate. He had met them briefly and he would've never expected such a drastic change in behavior from them. He also pitied Sentinel. He took it hard, as Perceptor had predicted. Jazz had to run after him to make sure he didn't do anything crazy. He asked them to consider it as his act of resignation.

Jazz was leaving the Elite Guard to be an ambassador and a protector of sorts to Earth, since there were still some Decepticons left in Detroit. Prowl envied him. To be able to be so close to nature all the time. If he didn't have other priorities he would do it himself. But that would be being selfish. Optimus needed him, if today didn't prove anything.

Suddenly, Starscream appeared in front of Prowl. It was odd, almost as if materializing out of thin air. How had he done that? He looked downcast. Very downcast. Prowl didn't know if he had ever seen him look upset at all. Most likely he had been in Sentinel when he had received the news.

"Are you okay?" Prowl didn't like feeling sympathy for the `con, but he felt it anyways.

"Shut up."

"Do you need to talk about anything?" That sounded stupid but it was the only thing he could think of saying.

"Shut up."

"Well…I'm glad you were finally able to discover an ability for yourself." This was partially a lie. He didn't like the fact that his means of tracking him were dissolved. But perhaps if Starscream had finally found where his spark lied then he would be easier to work with.

There was a silence after this statement. Starscream walked past Prowl, not before reaching out his servo and touching his chestplate. Prowl winced as a burning sensation filled his chassis.

"Shut up."

Something told Prowl it wouldn't be easier.

* * *

It was quiet in the room again. Optimus was intent on his work. Prowl was nearby encouraging him. Starscream was moping in the corner. Everything was normal.

Then, without anybot's knowledge, the matrix on the desk glowed softly. It was a dark blue glow. The light slowly morphed into a form of a `bot. It was then he was born.

He looked around carefully, taking everything in. He wasn't strong enough yet to be seen by anybot else. But that would change soon. He would have what he desired. He ran his servos over his wings, feeling the blue paint on it. The Decepticon symbol was plastered all over him. Not that he cared. Decepticons and Autobots alike would soon be his.

Yes. He would have what he desired. And that was everything.

* * *

**YAY!! Okay so yeah. Lots of stuff happened. I had so many more scenes planned out but I had to stick with these to make it flow better from the ghosties point of view. Most of it is mostly them watching what is happening during the end of Justifying the means and how it was told to the bots in charge. But oh well. One scene I really wanted to do but cut was Optimus calling in Cliffjumper to tell him the news about his upcoming promotion. But when he called him Cliffjumper thought he was calling to say that they had found him illegally drinking on the job again, which he had been. So he would've been all spastic and picking a fight and then OP would be like 'dude that's not why I'm calling'. Butit would've made it too long and too unfocused on ghosts as it already was.**

**Starscream is interesting. He's starting to be introduced to Autobot values and he doesn't like it one bit. I kinda explain SEntinel's odd behavoir in Methods to their madness to if you read that. I always think that, deep down inside, SP loves the twins and tries to take care of them to make up for how he couldn't with Elita-1, but he is still a jerkhead to them jsut not quite so much. I also think he was in love with Elita-1 but that;s just me. **

**Okay, anyone have ideas on other abilites they can have? They can already burn eachother, Screamer can go invisible, and Prowl can sense Screamer's aura. But they are going to need more soon.**

**I bet none of you know who the `con at the end is. If any of you guess it I would be shocked. But I'm not telling you who it is even if you guess right XD Lets just say he is gonna be REAL important. **

**I have a deviantart now, so if you wanna chill with me there and draw with me or something I'm TyLeeChan there too. Also: PLEASE STOP STORY ALERTING MY ONESHOTS! If I continue them they will not be in the same story so its just wasting your time. It is a nice thought though. Next up is a short oneshot parodying Ponyo the movie, because Ineed a break from serious stuff. After that is a Blurr oneshot in this series and then the JEttwins one. If you want to help me decide what'll happen to them, take the poll on my page okay?**

**See ya!**


End file.
